


Worth Getting Fired

by vinylstoreiero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinylstoreiero/pseuds/vinylstoreiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gerard ends up getting fired from his crummy ass 9-5 job in the shit hole of a city he lives in. All is forgotten, though, when he comes home to a special surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Getting Fired

"Bloody fucking HELL" Gerard thought, walking angrily to his shitty apartment who he shared with his boyfriend, Frank. Gerard got fired from his job for being too damn late all the time. He wonders if staying up all night sucking frank off and teasing him to no end was really worth it in the long run. 

Probably not. 

But, he still loved sucking that boy off. 

He entered the apartment, cautious to not be too loud incase frank was napping again. What he wasn't expecting though, was to hear soft gasps and moans coming from his bedroom. He peered curiously into the room and saw something that made him completely forget his whole day prior to this moment. 

Frank was masturbating. Naked. One leg propped up on the nightstand while the other firmly situated on the ground. He was stroking his shaft up and down, thumbing his slit. He was going at a moderate pace, and gerard was taking everything in. Gerard started to palm himself through his skin tight jeans and focused on Franks face. He looked fucking amazing. He was glistening with sweat, his mouth slightly ajar. He was falling apart, in the best way possible.

Gerard continued to palm himself when suddenly, Franks eyes met his. Gerard stopped, while frank still kept stroking, yet at a slower pace. Gerard was curious and excited to see what he would do. Then, as if the moment never even happened, Frank continued to stroke his throbbing member. Only this time, the movements of his hand were faster, quicker. Franks eyes were locked on gerards. He kept going faster, and faster, until he was making high pitched sounds and biting his bottom lip uncontrollably, sucking on the lip ring. 

Gerard had took the time to take his own aching cock out, and they were both on the edge. Finally, with one last flick of the wrist, they both came hard, grabbing on to the walls and falling to the ground. 

"This was definitely worth getting fired for" Gerard said. 

Frank looks at him. "Fired? For what exactly?" He asks. 

"Just wait until tonight and I'll show you, pretty boy." Gerard says. He winks at Frank.

**Author's Note:**

> This most likely SUCKS and I low key cringed writing this because I've never actually written anything like this before. Thanks megan for influencing to write this .. thing


End file.
